


Samley collection

by shootertron



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Cloaca, F/M, Hand Jobs, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: We don't know how it happened, but Samus is Ridley's guest and is having conversations with him about stuff. Mostly sexual stuff. A series of shorts.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Kudos: 10





	1. You may touch it

"It's about time I show you something, Samus. Consider it an honor. Not many beings in the galaxy get to see this part of me up close."

Ridley wedged his nails where his thigh met his pelvis. The dark "flesh" forming his pelvic bulge peeled off. This entire time it had not been part of Ridley's flesh, but a very convincing codpiece. Sitting down, the Space Pirate commander set the codpiece aside.

And what was underneath?

Between Ridley's legs was a slit rimmed by ridged lips. It gaped open, revealing a slick, maroon interior and a phallus small relative to his body size, but larger and girthier than a human penis. Ridley spread open the entrance with the pads of his fingers, rubbing the phallus with his thumb.

“So you wanted to show me your...dick,” Samus said, sounding unimpressed. “It’s smaller than I expected. With the pelvic bulge you had and all.”

“Oh come on. Where’s your yearning for the unknown, Little Birdie?”

Well, this _was_ something interesting. Samus scooted over on her knees and leaned in to get a closer look.

Ridley's "equipment"? Well, of course she'd wondered about it a few times. There was barely any data about Ridley's species in Federation libraries, including data on their reproductive habits. And Ridley was just showing his junk to her.

"You may touch it, assuming you have no malicious intent."

Samus looked at Ridley's crotch apprehensively, wondering if it would snap shut on her hand if she dared touch it. Or excrete some caustic substance that would melt her flesh.

"Don't worry. I don't have teeth down there. And it's perfectly safe to touch."

Well, when else would she get another chance to go where no bounty hunter had gone before?

Taking the plunge, Samus placed two fingers on the phallus, barely touching it. It was wet, soft, and warm to the touch. Ridley's hole smelled musky in a way she couldn't quite describe. She noticed that he had no other holes below it, at least not as far as she could see down his tail. This suggested Ridley's species had one hole for reproduction and excretion, like the birds and reptiles of Earth. Perhaps it was a bad idea to touch him with her bare hands.

“Ridley...do you shit out of this hole? Is your dick constantly bathed in dragon shit?” she asked bluntly.

With a chuckle, the dragon replied “what do you think? I’ll let you know, I wash myself often, and any germs I have are unlikely to make humans sick.”

“Chozo, however...”

Samus gave him a grouchy look. Ridley, after all, had been infused with Chozo genes like she had. Who knows what that meant for his microflora.

Well, she supposed that she could always wash her hands later. There was no way she was put that thing in her mouth with all the weird dragon germs that could be on it.

Confident that Ridley’s little buddy wouldn’t melt her hand off, Samus put the other hand on it and began to knead. It felt nice. Like holding a baby bunny with no bones. She could squish it around for hours.

Ridley was pleased with this attention, wings raised and tail flicking. He was panting gently, tongue drooping.

Pushing it up, Samus noticed that the organ had no holes for ejaculation or waste elimination. She supposed his species rubbed their cloacas together to mate, and whatever glands she was looking for were further into the hole itself. She wondered what would happen if Ridley were to be “overloaded” from her touches.

“Aw, I’m making you horny,” she said. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You like me.”

Ridley groaned. “Perhaps, I find you just a little bit interesting.”


	2. Eggsellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley explains the two of them aren't genetically compatible, and other stuff. Yes it's a different AU than my other Samley fic haha.

“There is no chance of me inseminating you, if you were worried about that. We are two different species, and what’s more. I don’t even have the right glands.”

“What do you mean?” Samus asked. She was lounging around in a loose robe made out of a shimmery dark brown material. Her hand was down and she was holding a mug of warm coffee.

“Well,” Ridley paused. “Since before the Chozo discovered us, we reproduced through parthenogenesis. My mother was my sole parent. I am...capable of self-fertilizing.”

“Oh Ridley, I didn’t think of you as the type to lay eggs. But I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s a big galaxy.”

“I don’t just go laying eggs all the time, Little Birdie. It’s a waste of nutrients. And I don’t intend to have any heirs trying to kill me and take my position.”

“So you’re on some kind of dragon birth control?”

“Why do I feel like I’ll regret answering that question?”

“Well, it _is_ like a deep dark secret. Ridley, the fearsome Space Pirate, needs birth control because he might get himself eggnant. Ridley, the butcher of worlds, can’t help but drop a few eggs down the chute. I know the Feds can be _so_ cruel about these things.”

“You are awfully bold for someone who is technically my hostage, Little Birdie.” Ridley was getting rather annoyed, and his face was starting to feel hot.

“I know you can’t just kill me,” Samus giggled. “It’s perfectly alright if you’re a guy dragon who lays an egg sometimes. Or needs help to not lay eggs.”

“I am perfectly secure in the fact that I can lay eggs. And so are my pirates. You do remember Draygon? Giant fish? Maridia? She had an entire brood of babies. And she was a space pirate commander like me.”

“Uh-huh. I’ve fought a lot of fish creatures. The ‘defender of the galaxy’ stuff means I like to fight around, go to different worlds and stuff. You’re not mad I like, killed her, right?”

“Maybe. I am. You’ve been interfering with our plans. A lot.”


	3. Ridley's name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a headcanon on Tumblr and ran with it.

“I named myself. The first name I chose is unpronounceable by humans such as yourself. ‘Ridley’ is a name I took from the first man I killed.”

Ridley was all puffed up with pride as he announced it, hands on his hips.

Samus felt a lump in her throat at hearing this. She clenched her fists and teeth, even knowing Ridley could read her body language. This was Ridley was dealing with, not a puppy. A lot of people would still be alive if he hadn’t lived all his life on such a violent path.

As for Samus, she never really thought about what her name should be. Her parents named her, Grey Voice and Old Bird called her Samus, and that was that.

“Does everybody do that, where you’re from? Name themselves.”

“I wouldn’t know. My mother died before I hatched. My clan perished as well.”

Samus paused for a moment, taking in what Ridley had said. It was...sad.

“I do as I please.”


	4. Strap-ons for days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley collects toys wink wink.

As Samus would find out, Ridley owned an extensive collection of “add-ons”. The technology available to him was advanced, and when attached, these add-ons were indistinguishable from organs of flesh and blood.

She walked through a gallery of phalluses of different shapes and sizes. Some looked like blunted bromeliad flowers, or the trunks of great beasts. Some were corkscrew-shaped, or covered in nubby spines, or had knots at the base. Still others looked rather like human penises, but with more ridges and plates. There were a good number of models with testicles.

Ridley had the option to have an organ permanently grafted onto what he had already, but considering the costs and the likelihood someone like her would shoot it off in battle, he opted for detachable toys and protected what he had under a codpiece.

Besides, it was never good to commit to one model when the galaxy contained such diverse...holes to plug into. It was like having a set of different screwdrivers for different jobs.

He treated Samus to a live demonstration as he grabbed one of these attachments at the base. This was a model only slightly thicker and longer than what Ridley was naturally endowed with, wider at the tip than the base, with four ridges at the head. The base opened up like the mouth of an alien creature, spliting into four “petals”. Inside these petals were a series of blue light-up nodes that interfaced with his nervous system. Two petals slid of Ridley’s nub, and two slid into Ridley’s cloaca. The attachment sealed itself around his anatomy until there was barely a seam between flesh and whatever material it was made of.

Samus was impressed. What other applications could this technology have? Such possibilities!

“If there is anything in this collection you wish to see in action, feel free to ask me.”

It seemed like Samus was in for a good bit of fun.


End file.
